


女仆装

by Joley



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joley/pseuds/Joley
Kudos: 3





	女仆装

晚上，姜承録洗完澡出来，很不情愿地穿上了女仆装，高振宁光看看就觉得要硬了。姜承録在浴室门口就被高振宁打横抱起抱到床上，高振宁拿起早就准备好的诱发剂对着姜承録一喷。药效很快就起来了，姜承録的身体从内到外都感到燥热难耐。他不安地扭动着身体，问：“你喷了什么啊？”高振宁嘿嘿两声：“能让你提前发情的喷雾。”  
高振宁的手从有些丰满的胸部慢慢下移到已经软了的腰身，在上面嘬了几个草莓印。又移到了被蕾丝内裤遮盖的地方，那里已经翘起了好看的弧度。高振宁将那身可爱的女仆装脱下来，欣赏着姜承録匀称的身体。姜承録被盯得脸红心跳，但又不能怎样。  
高振宁捏住蕾丝边，慢慢拉下，卡在膝弯。随手从桌上抓起一个金属束环，圈住姜承録的欲望，让他即使高潮了也射不出来。姜承録软着嗓音骂：“高…高振宁，你~混蛋！啊~！”高振宁又将一个粉红色的小球抵在姜承録前列腺处，线在腰上绕了两圈后把开关用胶带粘在了肚脐往下一点的位置。  
听见那句混蛋之后，高振宁一点也没手软的把档位开到了最大。姜承録什么也说不出来，只剩下甜腻的喘息声。姜承録终于忍不住了，淫水喷了一床单，哭着求饶：“宁，你~进来嘛~”高振宁满意地停了开关，把手指伸进去做润滑。嘴也不闲着，含住了姜承録胸前敏感的一点。姜承録情难自禁，自己把另一边送上去，嗫嚅着说：“不要只磨那边嘛~”高振宁松开已经被磨红的乳粒，转而去折磨另一边。后穴里一片湿热，含住进来的东西就不松口，湿到根本不用做润滑。高振宁挺腰进去，缓慢抽插。穴肉紧紧绞着高振宁的东西，爽的高振宁欲仙欲死。姜承録哪里禁得住这样挑逗，撒娇说：“你用力一点嘛~老公~”高振宁被这声老公激得差点化身闪电侠，他恶趣味地解开了束环。  
缓缓撸动Omega那精致的性器，就听见姜承録那小猫似的娇呼声。叫的高振宁心花怒放，又是狠狠撸了几下，姜承録就坚持不住射了。高振宁同时将舌尖探入姜承録的口腔，姜承録因为发情的缘故情不自禁的回应着。高振宁的攻势变得猛烈，每次抽插都准确的碾过敏感点。舒服的姜承録的淫叫一声比一声高，又射了好几次。殷红的穴口已经被肏熟了，一时合不拢。高振宁最后抽出，随即狠狠插入生殖腔，尽数射入。  
姜承録爽的实在没什么可以射了，淡黄的液体在床单上蔓延。与周围白浊的精液形成了对比，姜承録被高振宁玩失禁了。被肏熟的穴口缓缓吐着淫水。姜承録委屈的埋在高振宁怀里抽泣，高振宁手忙脚乱的给姜承録擦眼泪，愧疚的说：“都是我不好，咱下回不这样了。”没想到姜承録抬起头来，水汪汪的眼睛一闪一闪的望着高振宁，说：“下次穿情趣内衣玩好不好？”


End file.
